Who Done It?
by Star Dragon Pixie
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily loves James. James and Lily break up. Lily marries Remus. Remus is murdered. Now it’s all one big case of ‘whodunit?’
1. Hair Dryers Ban Be Just As Painful

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K. does. Hats off to lils03 for letting me use a summery so similar to her's for 'Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang' (which, by the way is an awesome story which anyone who like James/Lily should read), to the television show 'Smallville' which gave me this idea, and to the movie 'The Parent Trap' for giving me the idea for James and Lily's fight (I basically stole an idea of theirs). You rock lils03 and Smallville! (And The Parent Trap!)

"**Who Done It?"**

_**Summery: James loves Lily. Lily loves James. James and Lily break up. Lily marries Remus. Remus is murdered. Now it's all one big case of ''who done it?''.**_

_**Hi, it is I, your lovely author. This is just a little sampler to see if you like this idea. It won't include anything major, just some back round to see if you like my writing. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**_

_Chapter One: Hair Dryers Can Be Just As Painful As Memories_

His name was James Potter. Her name was Lily Evans. She was the girl of his dreams. She hated his guts. Then they started dating. Then they got engaged. Then they broke up.

_"I said no! How many times do I have to tell you!"_

_"You're being unreasonable! Why won't you just hear me out!"_

_"I'm being unreasonable! You're the one who's trying to get me to sign some stupid prenuptial agreement!"_

_"Not me, my stupid father!"_

_"Well if he's so stupid why do you want me to sign it! Oh wait, I forgot. Apparently stupidity runs in the family!"_

_"Lily!"_

_"James!"_

_"Lily!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"Prude!"_

_"Prat!"_

_"You're being ridiculous!"_

_"Arrggggg!" Lily screamed as she threw her hair dryer at James's head and stormed out of his apartment, magically making her things follow, several of which hit him on their way out._

His name was Remus Lupin. Her name was Lily Evans. He was her good friend with a small crush. She was on the rebound. Then they started dating. Then they got engaged. Then they got married. Then they went on their honeymoon. Then he was murdered.


	2. Of the Dead and the Mourning

**Disclaimer: Murder mysteries aren't good until someone is murdered.**

"**Who Done It?"**

_Chapter Two: Of the Dead and the Mourning_

_Her name was Lily Lupin. His name was Remus Lupin. She was at home enjoying a cup of tea. He was late._

11:43 pm - Lily sat in the most comfy armchair in the house, sipping her specially ordered chai tea, not worrying half as much as she should have that her husband was ten minutes late.

11:47 pm - There was a knock on the door. Lily grabed her wand before opening it. It was a witch and a wizard from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes..."

"May we come in?"

Lily nodded and gulped, opening the door wide enough for the two to come in.

"Please sit down, Mrs. Lupin."

"What is this about?"

"Mrs. Lupin, we have some very bad news."

Lily held her breath.

"Mrs. Lupin, your husband's body was found by a muggle in an alley way in a secluded part of London."

A loud sob resounded across the room.

"We're so sorry..."

-----------------

11:40 pm - James Potter sat in his living room, playing a very long game of wizard's chess with his friend Sirius Black. Sirius, as usual, winning due to James' wandering mind.

11:45 pm - There was a knock at the door. James and Sirius exchanged glances before grabbing their wands and walking to the door. James opened it. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"James. Sirius."

"Kingsley. Come in, come in. What's the matter? You look pale as a ghost."

Kingsley took a seat in front of the abandoned chess board. The pieces were all staring at the man. James and Sirius sat across from him.

"It's...It's Remus. He's dead. He was murdered. A muggle found him."

"Oh god."

"I'm so sorry..."

_**There you go. The next chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but that's the way I like it. Now I've been a good little author and updated, so it's time for you to be a good little reader and review. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to do it. REVIEW! (I changed some things in the first chapter. You might just want to skim over it.)**_


	3. A Reunion Of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, no one reads it anyway so why write it.**

"**Who Done It?"**

_Chapter Three: A Reunion Of Sorts_

_His name was James Potter_. _Her name was Lily Lupin. He was a grieving friend. She was a widow. It was the first time they had seen each other in over two years._

James was sitting on his couch staring at the unmoved chess pieces when he heard the knock. He opened his door to a red and puffy eyed Lily.

"James..." Lily whispered pathetically.

Without a word, James pulled his Ex into a loving embrace. Lily buried her face into James's muscular chest. James could feel her soaking his shirt. Lily looked up when she felt tears in her hair. The two pulled away from each other and tried to compose themselves while James closed the door. The man and woman took seats on opposite side of the livingroom, James in his armchair and Lily on his couch.

Lily ran her hand over a white pawn. Remus was always white. Lily sniffled.

"Pawn to B3."

James responded and they finished the game, starting over ever time they completed a game, not bothering to keep score of who won. It was just something to keep their minds off the inevitable. Occasionally one would sniffle or wipe their eyes and the other would pass them the tissues. This continued until dawn, at which point, with another warm hug, Lily departed.

James sat back down on his couch and continued his staring match with the white king.

**_Well there's the next chapter. The muses are away on vacation and my hand hurts so I apologize if this sucks. It's really, really short I know, but it has the longest paragraph of all three chapters. I think I'll rest my hand now and go watch a inspiring movie. Ttfn, ta ta for now buddies._**


End file.
